YOU'RE my Prince Charming!
by BlueMoon-Darling
Summary: Imagine a Fairy Tale land. Now imagine the Inu gang as characters. Trust them to be the ones to mess it up. Sess Kag pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me again. I know I'm not finished with my first story but I just had to get this one out before I forgot it. I think it's going to be pretty cool. But anyways, I hope you like Sesshomaru and Kagome because guess what, I DO!!! And they are the stars of this particular fan fic.

So without further adieu, I present Chapter 1 of "YOU'RE my Prince Charming!!!!"

In another dimension that is very different than our own lives many people whom, unlike us, have managed to find some happy endings. This is a land of Fairy Tales and happy endings are abundant, though not guaranteed. It is possible for the incompetence of some to hinder the happiness of others and it is also possible to cross a villain with a brain. Not all of the stories end happily. You just have to deal with what you get. In these particular stories lies a princess who isn't to happy with her life in a tower and another princess who (secretly) just wants a happy ending of her own.

Princess Kagome has always been atypical. She criticizes girls like Cinderella and Snow White. She especially gives Sleeping Beauty a hard time considering that that is the story she is doomed to be cursed with. Only, she met the wicked fairy when she was three years old and invited her to play "tea-time" with her and her dollies. The wicked fairy was also an apprentice who had been sent to practice her cursing skills. She messed it up because she tried to think ahead. She cursed Kagome to prick her finger on a spinning wheel at sixteen but not to die. (Why bother when some goodie two-shoes fairy is gonna do it anyways?) And there's another twist. This is why people just stick to the stories. They don't want messes like this happening. Not only does Kagome have to do all that and be locked in a tower, but because she was so nice to the evil fairy apprentice, she is going to be AWAKE the whole time. Yeah, the fairy took pity on her and decided that she should be awake instead of sleeping. Joy. How she wishes she was like her friend Sango!

Princess Sango has always been Kagome's best friend. Just a bit more normal, (internally that is.) People see her as such a tomboy but all she truly wants is a happy ending. She would give anything to have a curse like Kagome but unfortunately nothing has happened to her. At this point in time her only choice is to kiss a "frog Prince" or get kidnapped by a dragon. There is the slight possibility of pissing off a fairy or sorceress but they are so hard to find. Yes, hers is a pitiable case indeed. That is the reason she is a tomboy. She knows that Fairy Tale Princesses always get there true love. Other princesses just get married off to the highest bidder. If she were tough it might not hurt as much if that happened.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Princes are another story. All princes are trained their entire lives about how to rescue a princess in any given situation. They are also taught to be kind, courteous, and all around Charming. They can't be undesirable in any way otherwise they won't "get the girl". This is imperative. The parents of princes find that raising a "Prince Charming" is easier than bribing princess's parents to offer their daughters. When they fall in love is the best way because then they don't have to pay anything. As you can imagine, there are _many _satisfied princesses out there due to this arrangement. None of them get stuck with jerks, and the guys who don't rescue a princess usually have enough charm in them to make an arranged marriage a nice one.

Perfect right? Almost. There are families like the Inu family out there. The Inu clan consists of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and his wife Izaoi. Inutaisho never trained his children in the personality department because he has always felt that real personality is better than forced personality. He was never trained to be the stereotypical "Charming". Of course it all worked out for him because his wife never did like the Prissy, Preppy, Stiff, and all-around Uniform type guys. She liked him for him and he wanted his sons to find girls like that. Unfortunately, his sons are as far from "Charming" as it's possible for princes to be.

His oldest, Sesshomaru, is as cold as they come. When he goes to rescue a princess, he rescues her alright. He defeats whatever challenges are in his way and when it gets to the part where they fall madly in love he (mentally) finds something wrong with her and brutally crushes her hopes by telling her that he's here to take her back home, and not to meet the in-laws.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, is usually the one that princesses find something wrong with. He's brash, rude, arrogant, and acts much like a child. More often than not the princesses rescued by these two run off with another prince or even one of their guards.

Then there are princes like Miroku whom happen to grope evil sorceresses and get turned in frogs. No wait, that's just Miroku. Lucky him!

There you are. Fairy Tales have never been this complicated.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So what do you think? I'll only continue this if I get at least 15 reviews saying it's not a piece of crap. Seriously, how long does it take to type, "Your story is not a piece of crap." It didn't even take me a whole minute. The only reason I'm requiring reviews is because I want a valid reason to split my attention between two blooming stories. I don't want angry readers coming at me with plastic pitchforks and electronic torches (they don't make real ones anymore. I checked the 'angry mob supply store' already) because I'm not updating fast enough on one because I'm working on another.

Besides, I'm sure some of you have gotten in trouble for talking to much or expressing one too many opinions to the wrong person. I'm not the wrong person! Express as many opinions as you want and type novel-long messages if you want. You won't get in trouble I promise.


	2. Intro of Tales

Hi. I'm back and I'm not too happy about the shortage of reviews but there's not much I can do about it so I'm just gonna update for the sake of those who actually want me to.

BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

(And now for chapter 2 of Y M P C)

Chapter title: Intro of Tales

Ayame was livid. She had a step mom that wasn't a happy person. She could have been many roles but nooooooooo! She was friggin' Snow White!!! Why? Why me? I'm tan! And I have _red_ hair. Why?

She was running through the forest because she was outside and saw a guy with an axe approaching her. All of a sudden she was overwhelmed with the urge to run away. She knew immediately that it was the fairytale magic forcing her into her role. Great. Now her fate was to baby-sit a bunch of shorties. She was NOT suited for that kind of work.

So she was herded through the evil forest and into a meager cabin in a nice friendly clearing. She dutifully cleaned the house and waited for her 'charges'.

They came soon enough. She didn't even ask questions. She just sat there and waited for them to introduce themselves.

The first one spoke up. "Hi! My name is Shippo but my nickname is Happy!"

He then began to introduce the others.

"The pretty little girl over there in the yellow and orange is Rin but better know as Sneezy and the toad thing next to her is Jaken aka Grumpy. The old round guy is Myoga aka Doc. The raccoon guy is Hachi but we call him Dopey. The other little girl in white is Shiori but we call her Sleepy. Last but not least is the last girl in pink and her name is Ai but we call her Bashful."

He paused his sentence and thought a bit before brightening up and finalizing his introductions. "And that's it! You're Snow White right? Is that what we call you?"

"Hehe hehe, no. My name is Ayame and I'll ring you're neck if you _ever _call me that again! Ya got that pip-squeak?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Kouga wasn't worried at all about his "mission". Find a princess and be worshipped forever by her. It sounded good to him.

That is until he saw some struggling men in need of assistance. In hero school he was taught to help everyone who needed it. You never know when a princess or lovely maiden is watching. So he helped them by taking up an axe and chopping wood. Then he heard someone say that the best wood was over in the queen's lands. But she prohibited them from chopping there.

Well Kouga, being a handsome and charming prince, decided to talk to the queen about this matter. He forgot to put the axe down.

As he was walking to the castle he saw a pretty young girl walking in a meadow. Then he saw a wood cutter coming after her. Uh-oh. This must be Snow White or something. So he started running to her to warn her. She turned and saw him… and started running? What was her deal? He was trying to save her!

Then he noticed the axe in his hand and realized his mistake. She probably didn't even see that other guy and thought I was the woodcutter. Please don't tell me I have to rescue her! She'll kill me before I can even sweep her! Let alone off her feet!

Sango was absolutely ecstatic!! She had been kidnapped! Not just kidnapped, kidnapped by a DRAGON!!! Life was finally looking up for her. She was gonna get a Prince Charming after all. She would be rescued and swept off her feet.

She knew Kagome would gag at her behavior if she could see her but her fate had been decided at an early age. Kagome was set for life and poor Sango had spent hers hoping for something more than an arranged marriage. But Sango now had a chance for true love! Oh how she wished he would get here soon! She couldn't wait to see Kagome and tell her how her dream finally came true! Oh well, she couldn't get greedy or impatient now. It might ruin her tale.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…_

Wow this is boring. Maybe Kagome knew what she was talking about when she said that I shouldn't wish to be kidnapped by a dragon. _Sigh _This sucks!

Miroku was not an unhappy person by nature. Quite the opposite actually. He was the prince that scored 100 percent in charm and wit. He was agreeable and completely charming. It was a talent that came naturally to him. It is also what landed him in this mess.

You see, he had a slight groping problem. He was something of a perv but none saw anything wrong with it. I mean, he's going to save a princess and fall in love right. Who cares if he gropes his wife?

Well, he obviously didn't get the memo. So on his way to valiantly save a princess he passed a sorceress. She was very attractive and Miroku just couldn't help himself. That is why he is now a toad. A warty, slimy, creepy toad.

There goes my entire purpose in life. After all of those years in hero school he's the one who needs rescuing. "This is just not right!!"

Sesshomaru was not an unhappy person by nature either. He was just unresponsive. He was also a "rouge prince." Unfortunately he wasn't affected by fairytale magic. (Kagome is immune too but she doesn't know so right now people think she's just a freaky princess.) So he would rescue princesses and put them somewhere that they could find love. He would usually just dump them with a traveling prince and go on his way again but they were so hard to get rid of! He would do his job and they would get so CLINGY!

He hated clingy women. They were just not his type. It's not his fault he was so handsome. With his long, and I mean _long_, silver hair and prestigious air of elegance surrounding him he was a real catch. Women just choose to ignore the emotionless eyes adorning his god-like face.

Did I mention he could fight with the grace of a dancer? That could hook a woman faster than the village fishermen could bait a worm!

Fairytale magic has its work cut out for it. How will it lead these mismatched people into love? Its magic not miracles.

Wait! I believe our dear friend has a plan. What could this magic possibly be up to?

That's it for chap 2. I know I didn't put Kagome in there but you already know where she's at and how she feels about it. I hope this puts more spark in your interest. I really don't know if these tales will work. I wanted to put Cinderella in but didn't know how.

Do you guys have any ideas?


	3. Note

I'm so sorry!

I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. Some of the issue has to do with the fact that I'm writing an actual book. That doesn't mean that I have pulled myself completely from the fanfiction world. For now I'm more focused on supporting other writers. I would be willing to beta for anyone who wants it. Or if you just want a cheerleader (how gay does that sound) I would love to be there. I feel so bad for putting my stories on hold. As soon as possible I plan on jumping full-force back into my creative writing; better known as my pathetic attempt at fanfiction.


	4. the tale of miroku

I've decided to take a chapter for each character at the moment. This series of chapters will bring the characters together to where they are supposed to be before they finally meet up with the right people.

This chapter is dedicated to a prince in need of rescuing. Yes, our gallant hero Miroku! We'll follow him as he leaves hero school, meets a wicked sorceress, discovers life as a frog, and discovers a way out…

**The Tale of Miroku**

Looking at the beautifully decorated piece of parchment in his hand, he read the mesmerizing words over again with an accomplished smile on his face.

The Hero University along the Pure River

_The _HeroUniversity along the Pure River _in the Forest of the Faire Folk proudly recognizes _Prince Miroku _as a member of the 1849 graduating class.___

_**Good luck young man,**_

_Dean: __TOUTOSAI_

They were only a few words, but they moved him more than any training sessions the seasoned knights ever put them through. Battling complex wooden dragons, charming teachers in drag, and all those trust exercises. He could've done without the trust exercises, considering his partner was usually a young squire by the name of Houjo.

Thinking of all the times he spent with that boy made his head hurt. There was nothing wrong with him, not at all! But the boy was easily intimidated by many tasks. It also wasn't because he didn't try… he just happened to have the worse luck, and the worse balance. He couldn't handle a sword to save his life; he, in fact, often ended up hitting whoever was unlucky enough to be his partner. He just wasn't the hero type. But he graduated because of "effort points". He never gave up on a task and he had a considerable amount of charm. The charm coming from how "cute" he was.

Miroku had to shake himself away from those thoughts. He was a hero for crying out loud. He passed with flying colors! He had the battle skills, the charm, the wit, and the looks. He had a future to look forward to.

A lazy smile crept across his lips. He would find a lovely princess or maiden and rescue them from some unspeakable horror and they would fall madly in love with him. There was no doubt. Among heroes, there was no room for doubt.

Strolling to the palace stable, he smiled and waved at the boys taking care of the steeds within it. As if being led by a rope, he arrived confidently at his horse of choice, a mare by the name of Kaoru.

He expertly saddled her up and mounted. Turning her to trot back toward his palace, he went to greet and leave his parents. His supportive, loving parents. They never doubted him and always listened to anything he had to say. It usually had to do with the University and the beautiful girls he happened to glimpse in the village or visiting the university, but he sometimes stopped to tell them how much he appreciated his parents.

His father spoke first, "Goodbye son. Make me proud and come back with a good story and a better woman." He grinned at the sparkle in his father's eyes. He came by his charm honestly after all.

His mother then cleared her throat and looked at him. The sparkles in her eyes were sparkles of a different sort. They shone with crystal tears that she fought to contain.

The most she could will herself to say was, "Be good and come back alive. We'll always be here and it won't shame us if you hit rough times and need us again. You can stay here whenever you need. We'll give you supplies and we can even send some knights with you." Her voice became slightly desperate. "It's not unheard of for knights and princes to travel in groups. They do it all the time!" She lowered her voice to a husky whisper, "All the time…"

He couldn't help but beam at her concern. It gave him another excuse to show her is diploma. The one that brandished the words that would see him through his journey. The words that gave him the confidence to go out on his own and seek his destiny. Preferably one with, like his father said, a good battle story and better woman.

"Mother, I'll be fine." He shook the parchment. "See this? It says I graduated from the most prestigious Hero University in our entire land. Don't doubt me. I'm trained for this. I need to go out and earn a place of honor." He then smiled and added, "And maybe I'll be as lucky as dad."

She smiled at that last bit. Taking a last look at her son, she placed her hand on his cheek and bid him a tearful fair well. His bid him one, less moist, but just as meaningful. Then they walked into the palace together, trying to silently comfort each other that their only child was going out into the world alone. It's not that he wasn't ready, it was that they weren't and they didn't want him to know that.

He sighed as they walked off, but was soon accepting servant's gifts of food, clothing and horse accessories. Grateful of their enthusiasm and concern, he thanked them as he turned to the path he would soon be traveling down.

Without another thought, he sent his mare galloping down into the woods.

5 weeks later

He had been traveling for five weeks and had nothing but experience to show for it. He was quite proud of himself. He usually managed to acquire free lodging and complementary meals, but helping villagers and occasionally teaching the hopeful boys silly games he learned at the university was not going to get him anywhere.

He needed a quest! He needed a direction, or something. He hoped and prayed for an adventure. How was he going to face his classmates? If he kept up this pace, he would be his father's age by the time he found a quest, and by then no self-respecting young beauty would settle for him. He had to find something. If he just kept going and kept praying, he would eventually be blessed.

1 week later

It's hard to believe in God sometimes. The monastery next to the university had always fascinated Miroku, so religion became a sizable part of his time there. He never thought he would come to carry any bit of resentment for it, but he did, and immediately felt shame.

Faith kept with him when he was with Houjo, so why not now? With that, his conviction strengthened and he felt a sense of spiritual restoration. It was a glorious feeling.

At just that moment, Miroku spied a woman bend over near a stream.

Wondering at the ways of the kami's, he carefully led his mare toward the beauty.

As she heard him coming, she snapped herself to attention and warily faced the horsed man. He flashed a dazzling smile and she hesitantly softened her features. At the sign of ease, he gracefully dismounted from Kaoru and presented himself the lady.

"Hello, my name is Miroku. Is there any way this humble man can serve you, beautiful maiden? It would be a pleasure to assist you in any endeavor you seek." His voice slid from his lips like liquid silk, and he finished the impressive flourish with his trademark smile that beamed from every part of his face.

The woman still seemed tense as she peered at him with her red-brown eyes and began to speak. "I don't need anything. I'm perfectly fine where I am." She suddenly seemed defensive. "In fact, I'm meeting someone. Soon. And I really think you should leave now." Her eyes shifted from wary to aggressive when she saw he had no intentions of moving.

He tried smiling at her again, but softer this time. "My good lady, I could at least wait with you. A beauty like you shouldn't be left alone in a forest like this." His eyes flashed as he stepped closer to her. "I'm sure you don't find my company _that_ unpleasant." He purred as his hand smoothly slid along her hip and around down to her behind. The expression on his face projecting the essence of sexual temptation.

The woman was livid and she let him know it by a well placed slap to his perfectly sculpted face! How dare he? She had a few things in mind to teach him what he obviously didn't know. Never mess with a sorceress. Her red-brown eyes glared daggers at him.

"So you're name is Miroku?" she purred. "How nice. My name is Kagura. You're also a prince, looking for some adventure, glory, and a good woman to settle down with, correct?" Her eyes sharpened as she prepared to truly strike fear into the naïve man.

"That probably would have been your fate. You're handsome enough to win most any twittering floozy that needs rescuing, and you certainly know how to charm your way through a potentially dangerous situation." She paused to smirk for dramatic effect. "In fact, I was actually going to let you go free. You see I'm a sorceress and I don't interact well with others, if you catch my drift. But after a stunt like the one you just pulled I just don't think that will suffice."

The fear in his eyes intoxicated her. She knew he feared what was coming to him, as well he should. A truly sinister grin crept across her face and she psyched herself up for the final blow.

"Considering all that I know about your hopes and dreams, adventure, glory and a woman, I'll 'gift' you with a spell that will give you one of those three things." Ah, he was shivering. She loved this part of the job. And to think, it would all be done with the spell she had just recently mastered.

"I sentence you to live as a frog; not a toad. You wouldn't be a very good toad. No, a frog will do. And the only way to break this spell will be to have a beautiful young maiden love you and you love her in return. A selfless love that no mere princess could possibly give you." And with a wave of her hand it was done.

To him it seemed as if she sentenced the world to grow instead of him to shrink. It was too impossible to imagine that she could contort his body to that of a toad, no, not a toad, a frog. And that spell! How was he to charm a woman if he didn't have the body to match! The university never prepared him for this! They said sorcery was out of style and no self-respecting villain would bother with it.

It was a well-known fact that having special powers brought unwanted attention to the people that were cursed with it. After so many years of "good and evil" fighting over small, magically gifted children, they just stopped caring. It was too hard and many became paranoid. Reports of children with power became common and many times, false. Some parents would claim their child was "gifted" if they could crawl out of their crib before the age of two.

And villains were very touchy about having magic. For them, that meant having fairy godmothers and such constantly snooping around and trying to convert their own children against them. Despite being evil they felt they were entitled to raising their own children. It became very problematic and custody cases were popping up everywhere.

The point was that having powers meant trouble on both sides. Neither wanted the hassle, and they figured if they couldn't stop the babies being born with power, the baby would just stay with whichever side birthed it. It was a very effective law and eagerly obeyed by both parties.

So why was that little witch running around? She said she was waiting for someone, did that mean another sorcerer? Even if it did he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He was a frog. He had to do something!

And with that, Miroku hopped off to go find a woman to love him.

After many hours of hopping he came upon a cave. Well, a cave on the other side of a rickety bridge but still a cave. There must be a maiden in that cave in need of rescuing!

As soon as the thought hit him, he stopped. No, he was not lamenting over being a frog and in no condition to save anyone. The thought that stopped him was, as a human he traveled for weeks and never came upon a single thing but as soon as he was a frog he discovers a cave. How pathetic.

While he lost himself in his inner thoughts of pity, his eyes drifted and he saw a vision of beauty; straight long hair and a lovely body. He couldn't help but stare at the ethereal being before him as she shyly peaked out from the edge of the cave.

Just when he thought he would caught staring for all eternity, a great shadow flew above him and he heard the roar of a giant. Looking up, he beheld a rare sight, the image of a horrible beast flying above him would forever be engraved in his mind. An equal horror washed through him as he saw it land in front of his helpless young damsel. Oh how he wished he could save her. He would brandish his sword and charge into the keep. He would valiantly slay the dragon and win the heart of the fair beauty awaiting the safety of his open, and loving, arms.

If his dreams were to become a reality he would have to turn back into a human. He convinced himself he could find another way to break the spell. With his new conviction strongly in place, he once again hopped off.

3 days later

After three long days of searching, he came upon a castle. A beautifully alluring castle, tall and creamy white, with scores of ivy crawling up the walls. He couldn't help but notice the one tower, taller than the others, the holder of the only window on the wondrous structure.

Maybe there would be someone in there that could help him figure out a way to break the curse. As he hopped closer toward the castle, a sense of dread filled his being. He didn't know why but his froggy adrenaline went on high alert. Danger was near. Sure enough, a giant two-tailed cat gracefully glided to place itself at the entrance.

At first Miroku was weary, but his disposition brightened when he remembered his present state. He was a frog and therefore not a threat to whatever it was the feline guarded. Bravely hopping onward, he passed the cat and came upon the stairs.

It would have cowed him as a man but now that he was a frog he knew his amazing leg strength and never ending stamina would easily get him to the top. So he took it step by step in stride.

Eventually he reached the top and came upon a door. He knew he couldn't really knock but if he yelled loud enough he would probably be heard. He could still speak his native tongue. Well maybe, it could just be a trick of him thinking he could speak to other people but really speaking frog. He hadn't tried before now.

So he decided to yell and hope for the best. (The best being a sufficient yell and the worst being a cross between a croak and a squeak.)

"HELLLLLOOOOOOO!" he shouted as loud as he could. "IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

It sounded loud to him, and sure enough he detected some movement behind the door. His heart leapt as the first real flicker of hope in a long time revealed itself to him. Soon he would finally be able to walk on two legs again, and also be able to rescue the beauty that held his heart with a single glance.

As the door opened he felt his lips trying to form a sort of distorted grin, that is, until he saw who opened the door. It was a princess!

His shock was deep. He never suspected a princess to be held captive in such a pleasant place. He was taught that princesses and captured maidens were held in dingy lairs, decrepit castles, and messy caves! But it was obvious that she was a prisoner by the sad smile on her face when she opened the door and, disappointedly, found no one.

She was about to retreat back to her room when he called out to her, "Wait!" Startled, she looked around.

"Down here my good lady!" he shouted. "I am a frog in need of assistance."

She stopped waving her head around and followed his advice. When she looked down and was able to confirm that it was indeed a frog talking to her, she gave a real smile. Bending down, she scooped him up into her chest and walked into the room.

Being that close to a woman's chest was a wonderful feeling for Miroku. A wonderful feeling that he was unable to truly enjoy due to the curse that gave him arms unsuitable for fondling.

That thought snapped him out of his reverie and allowed him to return to the logic that brought him here.

"Hello, my name is Miroku. I am under a spell and am searching for someone who can help me break it." He looked down, suddenly self-conscious. "I can't stand being a frog."

Surprisingly the lady did not scoff or scream. She merely looked at him with a kind expression on her face. When she realized he made eye contact with her she smiled a mischievous smile and rolled her eyes. He saw a twinkle of something else in the sapphire depths of her eyes but couldn't quite place it. Feeling oddly off kilter, what she said next, unsurprisingly, made him faint.

"Nice to meet you frog Miroku. I'm Sleeping Beauty, but I prefer it when people call me Kagome. That's my actual name." And then she giggled and Miroku heard nothing more.

End Chapter

I think this is a good chapter. It took me a good long while to write it so I hope you guys appreciate it to. Maybe someday I'll revamp my old chapters so that their quality matches this.

Please Read an Review!


End file.
